Bakugan battle brawlers: Blazer war III
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: La guerra aun esta a punto de iniciar ,Mylene ahora como líder suprema de los peleadores tendrá la tarea de dirigir a los Humanos ,Vestals ,Gundalianos ,Neathianos y Bakugans a la batalla máxima. Pero no sera la única que tendrá grandes retos. Batallas vendrá que decidirá el destino de todo lo existente. Pero los Blazers no sera el único enemigo...pronto iniciara...la guerra...
1. Chapter 1

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer War III.**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la segunda temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente al final de la parte dos de la cuarta temporada.

Habla-cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal o un recuerdo.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**En esta fase, el fic tendrá escena un poco fuerte tanto por muerte de personaje como posible Lemon. También la historia se centrara en Keith y Mylene. Se dará paso a las siguientes tres sagas: **

"_Salvación"_

"_La batalla del dolor"_

"_Venganza: la batalla máxima"_

**Para después el inicio de la batalla máxima y al parecer, posiblemente la cuarta temporada de Blazer.**

* * *

_Inicio: Preludio de la guerra._

_-¡POR ELLO, JUNTOS LUCHAREMOS! ¡EN ESTE FUNERAL DONDE DESPEDIREMOS A NUESTROS HERMANOS CAIDOS JURAREMOS COMBATIR HASTA EL FINAL! ¡POR ELLO, NOSOTROS, HUMANOS, VESTALS, NEATHIANOS, GUNDALIANOS Y BAKUGANS NOS UNIREMOS EN UNA MISMA BANDERA! ¡SEREMOS MAS QUE SOLDADOS, SEREMOS MAS QUE VENGADORES, SEREMOS MAS QUE OCULTOS!_

_-¡SEREMOS PELEADORES!__** ¡LOS PELEADORES DE LA BATALLA BAKUGAN! ¡Y NOSOTROS PELEAREMOS HASTA EL FINAL Y GANAREMOS!**_

…

Mylene miraba con cuidado la esfera azul de su Bakugan Aquos, Aa'une, En sus momentos de reflexión Mylene no podía creer que tantos sucesos tan grandes sucedan por seres que literalmente pueden estar en la palma de su mano. Los Bakugans son seres tan curiosos tenia que admitir Mylene. Aun no podía creer como al final desde que se encontró aquella carta en Vestal que la metió a las batallas Bakugan la llevo a convertirse en la nueva líder de un ejercito de peleadores conformados por cinco planetas contando con nueva Vestroia y que esta a punto de lanzarse a una guerra apocalíptica de gran magnitud que ha trapazado hasta la barrera del espacio-tiempo contra seres amantes de la guerra, muerte y destrucción. Una guerra que definiría el destino de todo. Mylene sonrió con sorna, de una manera retorcida el destino le ha jugado una buena pasada con todo eso.

-Una vez pensé que los Bakugans son solos objetos para el poder, que no eran necesario, que eran simples cosas y es por ello que desechaba los Bakugans que me decepcionaban... pero hice mal...muy mal... Alico...mi verdadero compañero...le abandone cuando debí mantenerlo y...me arrepiento de ello desde ahora y para siempre...confíen en maquinas que al final causaron que por casi desapareciera de esta vida pero...me encontré con mi amigo...uno de mis mejores amigos... Zero...Han... y el me enseño que es el compañerismo que da el poder y ha estado en lo correcto desde el principio...

Mylene guardo silencio por un momento mientras achicaba un poco sus ojos, recordar sus errores y admitirlos no era fácil pero era necesario. Ella sabia que Aa'une le estaba escuchando y ella agradecía que su compañero dejara qu soltara todo lo que quería decir.

-Yo...yo creí en el y poco a poco me comencé a dar cuenta de todos mis errores. Y trato de enmendarlo…haciendo bien a quienes una vez intente lastimar. Aa'une, tu eres mi compañero mas preciado porque...sé que eres descendiente de Alico y aun así...has sido compañero aun sabiendo que le hice a tu progenitor...

-**Mylene...**

-No. Espera. Déjame terminar...Aa'une ,Gracias a ti y a Han , he cambiado para mejor y es por ello que...pase lo que pase ,tu siempre serás el mejor Bakugan de todo , porque me aceptaste aun sabiendo mis errores y me has ayudado en mis peores momentos... E incluso ahora... escuchas mi palabras pacientemente.

-**Tranquila, Mylene, yo jamás he tenido mala estima a ti. Eres una buena chica y serás una gran mujer algún día. No necesitas excusarte conmigo. Sé que confiamos del uno del otro.**

**-**Gracias amigo...bien... necesitaba hablarte...el resto del día será pesado...-El tono de voz suave y calmado de Mylene cambio a uno frio y seco que usualmente usa cuando esta en presencia de otros. Ella rápidamente se levanta de la cama de la habitación en la que estaba descansando en la base de Tokio poco después de haber llegado junto a la comitiva de los peleadores al funeral de los caídos ante el ataque contra el planeta Blazeria. Saliendo de su habitación y dando un leve bostezo comenzó a caminar por los pasillos casi llenos de personas de la base.

Se estaban preparando para la guerra. Todos por igual.

-_Aun estoy cansada-_Pensó Mylene un poco calmada emocionalmente pero su cuerpo estaba cansando, apenas había dormido como una cuatros horas pero esta se detuvo cuando tuvo una terrible pesadilla tanto de su pasado y es por ello que termino desahogándose con su Bakugan y contemplar una vez mas su vida. Cronológicamente hablando, apenas ha pasado un día desde la batalla en Japón, el nombrado la guerra de los Pyrus o la guerra de fuego a causa del Blazer Hot spot, para haber pasado un día ha ocurrido mucho tanto las largas reuniones con varias personas al poder en la tierra como el funeral de los caídos en nueva Vestroia. Mylene miro como en un reloj en la esquina del pasillo marcaba la siete y cuarenta, apenas entrando en la noche pero Mylene debía de averiguar algunas cosas si quería volver a dormir con calma. Las dudas le atormentaban.

Ignorando completamente a todo su alrededor, Mylene entro a la cámara principal de la base, no era un lugar especial ni nada, solo eran asientos de plásticos con mesas comunes llenas de computadores y teléfonos tantos normales como…según supo de Marucho, satelitales, ella de verdad no entendía alguna veces la tecnología humana, tan complicada pero a la vez tan antigua a la de su planeta. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se centro en ir directamente al centro del lugar para ver como Marucho junto a Runo y Ace grit hablaban. Mientras se acercaba escucho que estaban hablándole al vestal sobre lo que ha ocurrido mientras estuvo en coma. Mylene suspiro interiormente, sabia que las dudas que tenían serian duras pero debía de saciarlas para poder concentrarse en su nueva tarea.

Ser la jodida líder de los peleadores Bakugan.

-_¿Qué pensaría mi yo del pasado de esa frase ahora? Nah…_Misakí, Marukura, Grit, necesito platicar con ustedes-Interrumpió la conversación de los tres peleadores con su usual tono seco y frio aunque con cuidado, ella puede ser la líder pero la vestal le era muy obvio que no es aceptada por muchos. Runo que estaba terminando de platicarle sobre las cosas que ocurrieron con ella junto a los avengers en la batalla contra Rhionne se detuvo para voltear a ver a la peliazul vestal y a duras penas logro contener la mueca que por casi le sale cuando pensó que aquella Vestal ,en especifico era ahora su nueva líder. Puede haber sido una aliada, una gran compañera, Runo lo aceptaba pero ¿Por qué ella de todas? Runo en verdad le molestaba pero se guardaba sus pensamientos. Ella tosió disimulando el mal rato y miro directamente a Mylene.

-Pues adelante…._líder_-Mylene no se le pasó por alto el tono de voz de la peleadora Haos, no le culpaba y ni le importaba, sabia desde un principio que todo seria así. Pero ella no estaba para hacer amistades o hacer felices a los demás, por muy cambiada que este, Mylene sabia que su nueva posición exigía tener una mentalidad fría y centrada, algo que le iba como anillo al dedo. Ignorando completamente a Runo, Mylene miro a todos los demás fríamente. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre sus dudas:

-¿Dónde estaban los peleadores Pyrus mas fuertes? ¿Dónde esta Dan Kuso, Zero y Spectra?

* * *

-Eh….ohm…. ¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en la caverna sagrada del orbe sagrado -Respondió Fabia con respeto ya que era cierto, estaba un lugar que muchos pasan sus vidas con saberlo pero no poder verlo; el orbe que creo a los Bakugans, Code Eve, el mismo objeto que la blazer Rhionne ataco no hacia un tiempo atrás, un objeto que en cierto sentido inicio la guerra entre Neathia y Gundalia. Cuando Dan y Piccolo le informaron que la necesitaban para una tarea muy importante, ella de inmediato les permitió ir con ella al Orbe, puede ser apresurado además de estúpido contando que uno de sus acompañantes era un Blazer pero si había algo que Serena le había enseñado no antes de su muerte fue que algunas veces confiar en sus instintos.

-**La madre de todos los Bakugans, puedo verla y sentirla al mismo tiempo, esto….es impresionante-**Confeso en voz baja Drago en el hombro de Dan que en realidad no estaba tan impresionado, solo podía ver en el centro de una caverna una enorme esfera con los colores de los seis atributos en forma de bolas dentro de la misma y con un centro blanco en total quietud, en cierto sentido pensó Dan se parecía al viejo Vestroia. Piccolo por otro lado solo miro aquello con aburridez antes de que tosiera y dio un paso adelante.

-No debemos de perder el tiempo, ahora mismo los Blazers se están inmovilizando para lanzar su primer ataque .los peleadores apenas han comenzando a moverse, todo el tiempo es necesario y mi presencia puede ser ayuda para ustedes pero no es permanente. No te olvides de lo que platicamos, Dan Kuso.

El mencionado hizo una mueca tanto de enojo y tristeza. Él supo ya el hecho que Piccolo viajo a través del tiempo parta, no ayudarles sino recuperar a Han y llevarlo a su propio tiempo que es ahora una línea alternativa en el tiempo. El futuro de Han no había cambiado para nada y es por ello que los de aquel futuro enviaron a Piccolo con la misión exclusiva de recuperar al ultimo guardián de la resistencia Humana-vestal contra la tiranía Blazer en la segunda guerra Bakugan, necesitaban a Han para sobrevivir ya que era mejor porque no querían que uno de los peleadores mas fuerte y si no el mas este perdiendo el tiempo en el pasado. Piccolo era fuerte, su Bakugan Shadow Dharaknoid colossus era invencible pero tenia un precio; tiempo, Dharaknoid no puede mantener su forma por mucho tiempo, es por ello que aun con Picola el futuro post-apocalíptico estaba indefenso y necesitaban a Han tanto para que siguiera luchando como también si se da la oportunidad, entrenar a la próxima generación de guardianes Bakugans.

La cuestión de todo el asunto es que como Han estaba en ese terrible estado mental, Piccolo no podía llevárselo así y decidió que la mejor manera es que Han sepa que Mira clay esta viva además que el blazer renegado no dejaría que tan importante peleadora falleciera. Piccolo le dejo bien claro que cuando Han estuviera tanto física y mentalmente estable se lo llevaría a su tiempo junto a maquinaria y tecnología para ayudar en su propia guerra.

-Lo que sucederá es lo siguiente Dan Kuso, usare el poder de Dharak para conectarme con el orbe sagrado y abrir otra brecha pero esta será para el mundo celestial y ahí será tu trabajo salvar a Mira clay. Esta es la razón del porque no he podido usar este método en mi tiempo para salvar a quienes perdieron a sus Bakugans en la batalla, no tenia acceso a este lugar.

-Si, lo se…. ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo?

-no lo se, Dan Kuso, pero es una oportunidad y es mejor tomarla. También te voy a entregar un nuevo poder para que puedas combatir y triunfar mejor-Con esa afirmación el blazer tomo de la muñeca izquierda al joven pelicafe que gruño adolorido pero no dijo nada cuando miro como su brazo y la esfera de Drago brillaban con intensidad. Cuando la luz desapareció Fabia y Dan miraron curiosos para después impresionados como el golpeador de Dan había cambiado para parecer un reloj digital rojo con una placa que se situaba en todo el antebrazo, la esfera de Drago había cambiado ligeramente, ahora tenia partes plateadas.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Esto es lo que Marucho Marukura estaba trabajando antes de la destrucción de la tierra según supe y que su homologo de este tiempo esta comenzando a crear, es el Fusiongan; permite a peleador y Bakugan funcionarse en un solo ser, a diferencia mía, esta transformación no es inestable y no tiene limite de tiempo, será algo nuevo y te ayudara a sobrevivir en el mundo celestial.

-Yo….genial….-Con una sonrisa leve y con una mirada de determinación, Dan dio un paso adelante mirando directamente al orbe sagrado. Piccolo asintió para si mismo y extendiendo su mano derecha la cual de ella disparo un rayo multicolor que choco contra el orbe a lo que con fuerza brillo resplandeciente para después dar paso a un portal blanco con diagramas grises y amarillas en ella. Dan juro que el haría lo que fuera por salvar a Mira, cueste lo que cueste. Sin tener alguna clase de dudas se volteo a ver a Piccolo para soltar un….-Gracias…

-No me tienes que agradecer, esto lo hago por el futuro. Ahora Dan kuso es tiempo para que… ¡Salves a Mira clay!

Y Dan salto iniciando la batalla por salvar a su amada. Pero no era el único, como en ese momento Han Kuso aka Zero estaba siendo contactado por los otros Bakugans guardianes para su prueba o como Keith en su nave se encontraba frente al planeta en donde se encendía Zork y lleno de deseo de venganza por quien ocasiono primeramente lo sucedió a su hermana, todos se preparaban para lo que muchos han deseado que jamás ocurriera o que ocurra, una guerra de grandes proporciones que podía significar el fin de toda la existencia misma…. Pero algunas veces, es mejor luchar por quienes unos ama para así triunfar, poco a poco las piezas están cayendo. Batallas, sangre, gritos, odio, furia, poder, eso y mucho mas esta por venir, todo eso y mas vendrá porque…. Simplemente….

**Esto es Blazer War.**

**Continuara…**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Nota

**Hola público, mi nombre es toaneo07 el autoproclamado y algunas veces aceptado como "el loco de las ideas" considerando los desmadres que algunas veces hago en mis fics.**

**En fin ,quiero comentarles que a base del hecho que a cierto tiempo desde que subí estos dos fics y solo he recibido unos pocos review he decidido hacer varias cosas; cancelarlos ,quizás reiniciarlo o dejarlo para que alguien intente usarlo a su modo o ponerlo en espera y dar la explicación del porque ,los fics mencionados serian:**

"**El God Slayer y el ladrón del rayo"**

"**Harry Potter y el mundo Pokemon"**

"**Bakugan battle ranger"**

"**Bakugan battle brawler: blazer war III"**

"**En búsqueda del cielo"**

"**crónicas del capitán Kurosaki"**

"**fon, el artista marcial"**

"**fantasma: La salamandra invisible"**

"**la bestia del cielo"**

"**el dolor del amor"**

"**dragones en celo"**

"**Viper, el ilusionista"**

"**poder ninja en mundo griego"**

**Parece que la categoría de Percy Jackson no es muy vista en español, supongo que quizás sea el hecho que aquí, en los países latinoamericanos y que se hable español no se venda libros de esa serie, en fin, el punto es que no continuare con los dos fics pero al menos lo dejare ahí para que al menos alguien le eche un vistazo en el futuro. Comentare que quizás en el futuro hare un fic de Percy Jackson, si se puede, sobre un viaje en el tiempo u otra idea loca además de un crossover con Naruto así que espero comentarios de los lectores sobre el asunto.**

**Los crossover pues son simples ideas que surgieron de repente y tuve que dejar salir así que no se si pueda continuarlas. Fic tales como Blazer War, Crónicas del capitán Kurosaki y la salamandra invisible se continuara en el futuro pero no se promete nada. Fics como El dolor del amor y dragones en celo son fics que si quería continuar pero los sucesos recientes en el manga de Fairy tail ha jodido seriamente mis planes así que hare versiones nuevas y actuales, se lo aseguro.**

**Sobre la búsqueda del cielo la cancelare debido a un comentario que de verdad me afecto y me hizo perder toda emoción sobre el fic además que de verdad me dio unos puntos que me hizo darme cuenta que hice mal el fic. Así que no la continuare.**

**Les manda saludo.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
